No,THIS,is High school
by brainybeauty
Summary: Just a bit of a prologue to a real story starting soon. The Disney characters go to school together, and there are secrets between all of them.But you know, it's like a right of passage to write a Disney high story before you leave the site.Rated for language, and drunk pirates .Re-uploaded because the first time I tried the formatting was screwed up.
1. It was all because of a few criminals

**Bare with me here.**

* * *

Cinderella walked into the doors of her high school again. This time, as a Junior. And this time, she wasn't living with her evil stepmother and stepsisters. This time, she was almost was a skinny girl, she said that she had never really been given the option to eat as much as she wanted. She was on the shorter side of average height, and was pale. To top it off, her name was Cinderella. She hated her name. It was weird. But, she was blonde, had blue eyes, and wasn't completely flat. So she decided that she had some good qualities to weigh out the was what some people would call a prep, or a when she walked through the halls, she walked by the stoners(Hades, Gothel, Ursula), the self procclaimed criminals(Flynn, Meg, Aladdin,Jim) the outsiders, (Pocahontas,Esmeralda, Kida,Mulan,Merida), the athletes that weren't assholes,(Tarzan,Hercules,Charming,Ferdinand) the rest of the atheles that weren't assholes.(Philip,Phoebus,John,Eric,Kronk), the brains,(Jane,Belle,Milo,Melina),the players/assholes(Naveen,Kuzco,Gaston) and everyone else before she reached her friends.

Cinderella saw some of her friends(Lottie) dressed for an event. Some of them, like her, had been dressed for school. They had just spent more time than usual on their hair and when she looked around, everyone looked normal. Well, almost everyone. Rapunzel had cut her hair really short and dyed it saw Meg hanging with Flynn, and Meg had a black eye and a split lip. She decided not to ask. There were more girls with Poca and Esmeralda than usual. And Hercules was looking lovestruck at Meg. 'poor guy' she thought to that, it was the normal crowd. The normal kids. But, the freshmen weren't here yet and they would be filled with new saw Charming smiling at her from across the courtyard. They had been dating for a few months.

The thing about the groups was, they coexisted pretty criminals got along with the outsiders. The stoners got along with Meg(no one asked about that one). Most of the athletes got along with the Outsiders because Phoebus was good friends with Meg and populars didn't really get along with the other girls though. But, they all got along with the brains and some of the players. They weren't that bad for the most , Gaston was. But most times everyone ignored him when he wasn't hitting on Meg and course there was the people that didn't get along with others(Meg, Lottie). Meg got into lots of fights and was permanently in Saturday detention. The teachers were perverts, save a few. The principle never showed up, and anyone on an athletic team got along with others. But there was an unwritten rule between the whole school:Don't ask certain people questions and ignore certain bruises. It was followed by everyone in the school. It kept people from rioting.

"Cindy, you done daydreaming or can we go to class?"Lottie asked Cinderella, bringing her back to reality.

"Class starts in twenty minutes Lottie, we have time."Aurora said.

It was two minutes later that the incident happened.

First, it involved Vanessa, who is a massive slut. And it involved Meg, who has a short fuse for , it ended up involving everyone. But first, Vanessa knew something about Aurora that only her, Aurora and Cinderella knew. But, Cinderella was starting to assume that Meg knew. She didn't know how, but Meg always knew. So here is the incident, Meg went to take to Hades, something no one could fathom even though it wasn't , Adonis decided to come to the quad. Then, he pushed Meg against the wall. Meg hit him where it hurts and got him off her. Then Vanessa went at Meg, and then pretty much everyone was fighting with everyone.

"You all have Saturday detention." said simply.

"I will be staggering them because not all of you can fit in the library."He finished. He then left. The bell rang a minute later and everyone went to class.

Meg was sitting in Physics when her incident happened. Obviously the thing in the morning was an incident, but for her it was nothing new. This time, Hades sat down next to her.

"That was a nice hit."He said simply. She didn't even bother to look at him. She kept doodling.

"It was supposed to be."She said.

"Well I have next week's detention, see you there?"He continued.

"If my other option is going home then I'll be there."She said.

"I don't feel like Physics, you good for skipping?"He asked.

"I don't have anything better to do. No wait I do. Goodbye."She left without saying a word.

Saturday came all too fast.

The detention consisted of, Adam, Phoebus, Hercules, Aladdin, Flynn, Charming, Philip,John,Tarzan, Esmeralda, Pocahontas, Belle, Jane, Aurora,Cinderella and Meg. They were all to report to the school library at eight a.m and would be leaving at four p.m. They were required to bring their own lunch and some money. Most of the guys, save Flynn and Aladdin drove in three cars. Charming almost hit Aladdin with his car when he walked in front of it, not caring at of the girls, save Meg had also carpooled together. But, Esmeralda and Meg both walked alone. Meg also came into the library last. She saw everyone sitting like usual. The preps sat in the front, spread between three tables. The brains and outsiders spread between the next row of Meg walked right to the very back and sat down.

"Alright, most of you know the drill. I will be in my office. Just don't kill each other. I will come by every once in a while and check on you." said simply before leaving them in the library. Meg got up and walked to the stairs in the back.

"He didn't say we could leave."Jane yelled to her.

"It's not changing his opinion of me."Meg said turning around.

"So i'm having trouble believing that all of us are here for that fight."Charming said a little loudly. Meg rolled her eyes and went to sit on the table near Flynn.

"Yeah what did you do? Only hold the door open for half the school today?"Meg asked with sarcasm. Some people laughed a included.

"Actually only a third, what about you, what got you in here?"He asked. He sat on his table and faced her.

"Well the fighting was fun, but the better question would be what didn't I do?"She asked him.

"You haven't slept with a teacher."Esmeralda piped in.

"How do we know that?"Meg smirked.

"You would have told me."Flynn said. Phoebus, Flynn and Esmeralda came to sit on the table in the back with this point everyone but the brains were sitting on tables.

"Well we have eight hours and I say we spend some of them giving Titan hell."Aladdin suggested.

"You and I both know that his office is rigged already."Flynn said.

"Well I'm leaving. Thank you, it's been a real slice."Meg said as she jumped down to leave through the back.

"We still can't leave."Belle pointed out.

"Well, then does anyone want to take a field trip to my locker and then possibly a bar because I have work."Meg said with sarcasm.

"Well I have to go to work too."Esmeralda said while getting up.

"You two are not going anywhere." said from the doorway.

"And miss Megara let me get this clear, if you leave then you will be put into an isolated room with just me."He said before leaving.

"FUCK YOU!"Meg yelled to his back.

"And he still uses that threat."Flynn said while rolling his eyes.

"He just hasn't gotten laid in the last century and is taking it out on you."Aladdin said to Meg.

"What happened to your face?"Jane blurted out to Meg. She knew the rule but couldn't ignore it.

"We were all wondering."Tarzan said in her defense.

"You should see the other guy."Meg said.

"Bad answer."Flynn mumbled.

"I work in a bar, two guys got into a fight I tried to break it up and I got the drawback."She said simply.

"What happened to the other guy?"Cinderella asked Meg.

"I called Phoebus to kick them out."Meg finished.

"At this point he's the number one contact in both our phones."Esmeralda said.

"You know if anyone else had asked you that you would have hit them."Philip pointed out.

**"She had good intentions."Meg two hours passed before they spoke again. Belle had gone through the french and Anglo-Saxon lit section and picked a few books to go through. Flynn was lighting his shoe on fire and then putting it , and Aurora were listening to music. Most of the other guys were either studying or doing homework. Jane was drawing. Hercules, John Smith, and Phoebus were throwing a baseball back and was just sitting there and being quiet. Aladdin was throwing a paper ball into the air and then catching it,Pocahontas was doing homework . Meg and Esmeralda had admitted defeat and were texting each other while sitting on the table. Flynn looked at the clock, 10:45.**

He stood up, his shoe still on fire, and walked over to Meg.

"Your shoe's on fire."She said, not even looking up at stomped his foot in a half-hearted attempt to put it out.

"I'm bored."He said.

"Hi bored, I'm Esmeralda."Esmeralda said to him.

"Funny."He said.

"Can we leave?"Flynn asked while turning to Phoebus.

"Shoe's still on fire."Pocahontas said to him. He again tried to put it out with little effort.

"No you can't leave."Phoebus said as he threw the ball to Meg in an attempt to surprise her. She caught it and threw it back to him, still while staring at her phone.

"Belle where's Notre Dame?"Jane asked Belle, snapping her from her book.

"France."She said in unison with Esmeralda, Phoebus and surprisingly Adam.

"But can we do something fun?"Flynn whined.

"This is fun."Esmeralda said to him.

"Shoe's still on fire."Aurora said as she took out her headphones to hear what was going on.

"Flynn just take the damn shoe off."Aladdin said to his friend.

"That would be quitting. Meg put it out."Flynn said.

"Phoebus how long would I be in prison if I just let him burn?"Meg asked while ignoring Flynn.

"Matters on the judge, if you hit a cop, and how I testify."He said.

"Uhh. I would so end up hitting a cop. Flynn give me the sweatshirt in my bag."Meg said. He did and she hit his shoe with it. The fire was now gone.

"Your welcome Flynn."She said when he said nothing.

"How much was your sweatshirt?"Flynn asked.

"Oh I got it from work, there's probably an STD growing on it so you just stopped a bullet there."She said.

"Hey, Titan hasn't been here in an hour. Maybe we're free."Aladdin said.

"You just jinxed it."Meg was now playing with her necklace. No one really knew where that came from the just knew she loved it.

"No I didn't."Aladdin said.

"First, off we changed the ending to two instead of four. Second, how about you all tell me why you're here." said as he came back in. Aladdin went and gave Meg twenty dollars.

"Fight."Half the people said in unison.

"Setting my locker on fire."Flynn said.

"Accidently breaking into the teachers lounge."Aladdin said.

" sent me for being a whore."Esmeralda said.

"I don't even know what I did this time."Meg said.

"I was late to Physics."Phoebus said.

"I didn't have anything better to do."Adam said. Everyone stared at him, first for talking, second for his answer.

"Okay then, three hours left. You can have lunch. In here. Without leaving." said before leaving. Some people grabbed bags. Phoebus took two apples out of his and threw them to Esmeralda and Meg. They caught them with ease and started eating.

"Anyone want a soda?"Flynn asked as he got up. Aladdin and Esmeralda told him and Meg what to get. They both came back ten minutes later. had them both by the arm and was bringing them to a closet. He locked the door and left.

"You okay?"Aladdin yelled at the door.

"No he shot me."Flynn yelled back.

"If only."Esmeralda mumbled.

"Should we get them out?"Rapunzel asked.

""Pocahontas said.

CRASH!  
"Ow."

"You landed the wrong way."  
"Well are you okay."  
"Broken rib if anything, I'm fine."

"What just happened?"John Smith asked Phoebus.

"What was that?"The Janitor, a man named Quasimodo asked when he entered. Some of the girls were shocked for a seconds before they acted normal again.

"It was just Meg and Flynn, Quasi. You got stuck with Saturday again?"Esmeralda said to him. She had always gotten along well with him.

"Just Meg and Flynn?"Flynn asked with outrage.

"Yes, I kind of offered though. Meg do you two need a first aid kit?"Quasimodo said.

"No, nothing worse than usual."Meg said.

"I'm sorry I just fell at least ten feet and no one cares?"Flynn asked.

"White wimps."Pocahontas mumbled.

"What was that?"Aladdin asked when he clearly heard her. He found her hilarious.

"You people go to the hospital for every damn bloody nose and dislocated shoulder."Pocahontas elaborated.

"One time Meg walked around for two weeks with three broken ribs, internal bleeding, glass in her shoulder and open stitches."Esmeralda said.

"By the way my shoulder is dislocated."Meg said. Poca pointed to a wall. Meg went over, bumped into it and reset her shoulder.

"How do you?"Philip asked.

"I don't have health insurance. You figure stuff out."Meg shrugged.

"Who else votes we leave?"Tarzan interrupted.

"I'm all for that."Meg said. No one else had anything better to do so they all left. They started walking before they ended by Flynn, Meg and Aladdin's opened his to find a guillotine behead a shoe. He took a brown bag out of it. Flynn's was scorched so he didn't open his. Meg opened hers to dig out a small bag.

"What did the shoe do to you?"Adam asked girls were all in a deep conversation.

"It stole my girlfriend."He joked.

"They're so talking about us."Flynn glared at him.

"Why would they waste precious air on you?"Adam said under his breath. Everyone heard him and laughed anyways.

"No,Meg might be yelling."Phoebus said.

"I'm not yelling."Meg said.

"Yeah we're having a civil conversation."Aurora said. She was glaring at Meg. Meg was glaring at her.

"Cool so we should head back to the library, titan will be there in ten minutes to dismiss us."Hercules said. He seemed almost nervous to suggest seemed to have that effect on him.

"Great idea wonderboy."Meg said as she walked past him, swaying her hips a little more than normal. Titan came back in ten minutes after.

"You can leave."He said simply. He left after that. They did too.

"Meg do you want a ride?"Phoebus asked her as he went to his car.

"No me and Esme are walking to work. Can you pick us up after?"She said.

******"Text me when."he and Esme decided to enjoy the nice day and walked to the guys, athletes, had decided to hang out for a while since Naveen had the house to himself. When they got there there was a party in full swing. Esme and Meg got to the bar and went behind it to start working.**

* * *

**Okay, so this will be a really short story, because it is just a the updates should be here pretty soon, and the real story parts are already in th work. Tell me what you like, I'd love feedback, but the real fun starts in the next story.**


	2. Day Drinkers

"Good to see the day drinker crowd is still going strong."Meg said sarcastically as she sat down on the empty bar.

"Pub crawl should be starting soon. We should be good then."Esme said as she went to count the tip jar.

"How's Clopin?"Meg asked Esme.

"You see him once a week. i'm sure you know."Esmeralda said.

"He's your brother."Meg said.

"He's fine. He said he might come in tomorrow and he tips you big."Esmeralda said was driving with Cinderella.

"She knows."Aurora said as they got in front of Cinderella's house.

"How'd she find out?"Cinderella asked.

"I told her. She said she would keep it until I gave her a reason not to."Aurora said.

"Why her?"Cinderella asked.

"Well I have something on her. It's only fair at this point."Aurora said.

"Come on, we're going somewhere."Aurora said next. She drove the car.

"Hey anyone want to go to a bar and get a discount?"Flynn offered. Everyone said a wild guess as to where they ended up.

"So what time is it, Five, we have our pub crawlers, oh on to the next stop. The divorces, the drunks, the grieving and look my favorite, the underage drunks. Looks like we get to get them drunk this time, pretend the i.d's are real?"Esme said to Meg, who nodded in agreement.

"Megan!"Flynn yelled, he was a little drunk already.

"Alright, I.d's let's get this over with."Meg said. They all handed them over. The only ones planning to drink were Eric, Naveen,Gaston,Aladdin,Kuzco and Flynn. Everyone else was staying sober. Then Aurora and Cinderella burst in. They all stared at each other for a minute.

"Okay now who wants a drink?"Esmeralda asked. Meg and Aurora raised their hands. Esme did not give them any drinks, saying that she didn't want to deal with it.

"Meg can we have a conversation?"Aurora asked, more of commanded Meg. They went to a booth and sat down. They were gone for a minute as the usual crowd started piling in.

"Hey guys."Bella and Pocahontas said as they came in.

"Perfect timing. Tips should be good today. Let me know when the drunks start coming."Meg said as she returned.

"Aren't they already here?"Belle smirked. The quiet girl was actually quite funny.

"You guys have the usual tables. Tell me if you need the help. My rent is coming and we all know what that means."Esmeralda said.

"See you guys."Pocahontas laughed as they went to start with tables.

"Either buy something or sit at a table. You guys are taking precious bar space here."Meg said. They all rattled off their drink orders. Some of the guys pushed some tables together to sit. Kuzco, of course, needed some elaborate girly drink.

"You can handle that right. This isn't much of a classy establishment."He smirked as he leaned closer to Meg.

"You got a college sluts drink. Are you sure you can handle a bar that doesn't have waiters in bowties?"Meg asked as she leaned forward to him.

"I mean come on, a sea breeze. A Long Island Iced Tea would have been better."Naveen laughed.

"You got a cosmo."Flynn smirked.

"Okay. Order up."Meg said as her and Esmeralda distributed the drinks.

"Two Corona's bottle. Three Sea Breezes for the Bimbettes and our best wine for miss priss over there."Poca said as she came back.

"Here are your Corona's I'll bring the Sea Breezes to table twelve in a minute."Esmeralda said.

"Thanks."Pocahontas said as she came back with a wine bottle and a glass. She distributed them all before Esmeralda went over with the Sea breezes.

"So are we just not carding today?"Belle asked Meg as she came over to fill up some sodas.

"We need the tips."Meg said as she started filling a couple hours passed before their eyes. Then five, before they knew it, they had to close.

"Alright, I'll start calling cabs."Esmeralda said.

"We need what, three?"Meg asked.

"Ten."Poca said.

"Okay. I'll get those. Meg can you start counting tips?"Esmeralda said as she went to the landline for the bar.

"How did you guys do?"Meg asked as she started counting.

"Better than usual."Belle said.

"Hey. We're closed, hands off the tap."Meg barked at a drunk trucker she saw from the corner of her eye.

"Wow, 100 for each of us. Haven't done that good in a while."Meg said as she finished counting.

"Come on. You guys either leave or make yourself useful."Esmeralda said to the remaining guys, who were Phoebus, John Smith, Hercules and Adam.

"Cabs are already out front. If you're drunk get out."Belle left except for the girls, Phoebus, John, Hercules, and Adam.

"Just start grabbing dishes and bringing them over."Meg told them. Belle and Poca went around cleaning the tables and putting the chairs up.

"We're closed."Meg yelled as she heard the door open.

"I'm not getting a drink"The guy said as he came in.

"Get out Hades."Meg said to him.

"But I like it here."He whined.

"That wasn't an option."Meg said. Hades put his hands up in defeat and left.

"Where are you sleeping tonight?"Phoebus asked Meg after she grabbed her stuff to leave, it was just her, Phoebus, and Esmeralda left now.

"Esme's."She said.

"Let me know if you need anything."He said. Esme and Meg walked to Esme's apartment in the drove back to his house.

The next day Aurora and Meg went out to lunch. Trust me, they are not friends, but they have an understanding. Aurora wanted to have Meg's word on something, and Meg's word meant a lot.

"Look, I don't plan on telling anyone. But you need to at some point."Meg said.

"Why aren't you telling anyone?"Aurora asked her.

"I don't have a reason to. You can have your secrets. I have mine. But Vanessa will tell someone. I just want you to be prepared for that."Meg said.

"Thank you."Aurora said.

"Don't mention it."Meg said.

"We need what, three?"Meg asked.

"Ten."Poca said.

"Okay. I'll get those. Meg can you start counting tips?"Esmeralda said as she went to the landline for the bar.

"How did you guys do?"Meg asked as she started counting.

"Better than usual."Belle said.

"Hey. We're closed, hands off the tap."Meg barked at a drunk trucker she saw from the corner of her eye.

"Wow, 100 for each of us. Haven't done that good in a while."Meg said as she finished counting.

"Come on. You guys either leave or make yourself useful."Esmeralda said to the remaining guys, who were Phoebus, John Smith, Hercules and Adam.

"Cabs are already out front. If you're drunk get out."Belle left except for the girls, Phoebus, John, Hercules, and Adam.

"Just start grabbing dishes and bringing them over."Meg told them. Belle and Poca went around cleaning the tables and putting the chairs up.

"We're closed."Meg yelled as she heard the door open.

"I'm not getting a drink"The guy said as he came in.

"Get out Hades."Meg said to him.

"But I like it here."He whined.

"That wasn't an option."Meg said. Hades put his hands up in defeat and left.

"Where are you sleeping tonight?"Phoebus asked Meg after she grabbed her stuff to leave, it was just her, Phoebus, and Esmeralda left now.

"Esme's."She said.

"Let me know if you need anything."He said. Esme and Meg walked to Esme's apartment in the drove back to his house.

The next day Aurora and Meg went out to lunch. Trust me, they are not friends, but they have an understanding. Aurora wanted to have Meg's word on something, and Meg's word meant a lot.

"Look, I don't plan on telling anyone. But you need to at some point."Meg said.

"Why aren't you telling anyone?"Aurora asked her.

"I don't have a reason to. You can have your secrets. I have mine. But Vanessa will tell someone. I just want you to be prepared for that."Meg said.

"Thank you."Aurora said.

"Don't mention it."Meg said.

"We need what, three?"Meg asked.

"Ten."Poca said.

"Okay. I'll get those. Meg can you start counting tips?"Esmeralda said as she went to the landline for the bar.

"How did you guys do?"Meg asked as she started counting.

"Better than usual."Belle said.

"Hey. We're closed, hands off the tap."Meg barked at a drunk trucker she saw from the corner of her eye.

"Wow, 100 for each of us. Haven't done that good in a while."Meg said as she finished counting.

"Come on. You guys either leave or make yourself useful."Esmeralda said to the remaining guys, who were Phoebus, John Smith, Hercules and Adam.

"Cabs are already out front. If you're drunk get out."Belle left except for the girls, Phoebus, John, Hercules, and Adam.

"Just start grabbing dishes and bringing them over."Meg told them. Belle and Poca went around cleaning the tables and putting the chairs up.

"We're closed."Meg yelled as she heard the door open.

"I'm not getting a drink"The guy said as he came in.

"Get out Hades."Meg said to him.

"But I like it here."He whined.

"That wasn't an option."Meg said. Hades put his hands up in defeat and left.

"Where are you sleeping tonight?"Phoebus asked Meg after she grabbed her stuff to leave, it was just her, Phoebus, and Esmeralda left now.

"Esme's."She said.

"Let me know if you need anything."He said. Esme and Meg walked to Esme's apartment in the drove back to his house.

The next day Aurora and Meg went out to lunch. Trust me, they are not friends, but they have an understanding. Aurora wanted to have Meg's word on something, and Meg's word meant a lot.

"Look, I don't plan on telling anyone. But you need to at some point."Meg said.

"Why aren't you telling anyone?"Aurora asked her.

"I don't have a reason to. You can have your secrets. I have mine. But Vanessa will tell someone. I just want you to be prepared for that."Meg said.

"Thank you."Aurora said.

"Don't mention it."Meg said.

"We need what, three?"Meg asked.

"Ten."Poca said.

"Okay. I'll get those. Meg can you start counting tips?"Esmeralda said as she went to the landline for the bar.

"How did you guys do?"Meg asked as she started counting.

"Better than usual."Belle said.

"Hey. We're closed, hands off the tap."Meg barked at a drunk trucker she saw from the corner of her eye.

"Wow, 100 for each of us. Haven't done that good in a while."Meg said as she finished counting.

"Come on. You guys either leave or make yourself useful."Esmeralda said to the remaining guys, who were Phoebus, John Smith, Hercules and Adam.

"Cabs are already out front. If you're drunk get out."Belle left except for the girls, Phoebus, John, Hercules, and Adam.

"Just start grabbing dishes and bringing them over."Meg told them. Belle and Poca went around cleaning the tables and putting the chairs up.

"We're closed."Meg yelled as she heard the door open.

"I'm not getting a drink"The guy said as he came in.

"Get out Hades."Meg said to him.

"But I like it here."He whined.

"That wasn't an option."Meg said. Hades put his hands up in defeat and left.

"Where are you sleeping tonight?"Phoebus asked Meg after she grabbed her stuff to leave, it was just her, Phoebus, and Esmeralda left now.

"Esme's."She said.

"Let me know if you need anything."He said. Esme and Meg walked to Esme's apartment in the drove back to his house.

The next day Aurora and Meg went out to lunch. Trust me, they are not friends, but they have an understanding. Aurora wanted to have Meg's word on something, and Meg's word meant a lot.

"Look, I don't plan on telling anyone. But you need to at some point."Meg said.

"Why aren't you telling anyone?"Aurora asked her.

"I don't have a reason to. You can have your secrets. I have mine. But Vanessa will tell someone. I just want you to be prepared for that."Meg said.

"Thank you."Aurora said.

"Don't mention it."Meg said.

School on Monday was normal. When Aurora walked into the courtyard at lunch, she saw the usual deal, but she was more focused on breathing than normal. The only thing maybe out of the ordinary was that instead of sitting by themselves, Mulan and Merida went with Esmeralda, Meg, Flynn, Aladdin, Jim, Phoebus, and Pocahontas. She also saw that Shang, Hercules and John were staring at some certain outsiders. She rolled her eyes. Not that they were bad people, just that she found it ridiculous that one detention could have John and Hercules completely in love with Pocahontas and Meg, but Herc was in love with Meg Shang and Mulan thing she wasn't surprised about, it was inevitable.

"It finally happened?"Aurora asked Snow.

"It was inevitable."She agreed. They were both staring at the now lovestruck three.

"Personally, I'm not surprised."Cinderella said as she joined them.

"Oh we all knew it was happening."Jasmine said as she joined them.

"He's still staring at you."Meg said to Mulan across the courtyard by the big tree.

"Yeah and he's still staring at you."Mulan said to Poca, who was currently in the tree. She dropped down and landed on her feet with ease.

"Well then I'm going to give him something to stare at."Poca said.

"Bartenders."Kida said as she came up to them.  
"Kidagakash"Pocahontas said. She was the only one who could ever get her name right.

"New music. And Poca texted me saying that we're putting on a show."Kida said.

"ESME!"Meg yelled. The french girl appeared.

"Yes?"She asked. Phoebus was watching her. He was madly in love with her.

"We're putting on a show."Mulan said.

"Random dancing?"Esme asked.

"Random dancing."Meg confirmed.

"And our new songs are, wait for it. Random remixes to already known songs."Kida said as she scrolled through her playlist. She started the first one. The girls saw an empty table. They looked at each other for a second. They all got on music got louder. They started dancing.

And trust me, they were putting on a show.

"Detention, but have fun."The drama teacher, Rabbit said as she walked through the courtyard.

"Show over yet?"Meg whispered to guys were staring.

"Yup."She said. They all went down and just sat next to the tree as if nothing ever happened. Everyone else just went on like nothing had ever for the guys that they had been putting on the show for.

"You five have fun?"Flynn asked them.

"Yup."They all said in unison.

"Well it seems that you got the desired result."Aladdin said.

"We always do."Kida shrugged.

Ten minutes later Meg left school.

Meg walked alone. And, oddly enough she walked to her dads apartment. She tried to do that at least once a month. No matter how much she hated the man she had some weird sense of loyalty and care for him. She went to make sure he was still alive. Her dad lived in the absolute worst part of town. Next door to it was a drug dealer, and on the other side a hooker. Meg had been switching between friends apartments for roughly two years now. Her brother had left to Boston when she was thirteen, but things started getting bad when she was fifteen. Her dad, Phil, had once been an amazing football coach, but his wife died and he started drinking. He had creepy friends, one that made her feel really uncomfortable, and was living on Meg and her brother paying rent and buying groceries. And before Meg wanted to get groceries, she wanted to make sure he was alive. No one had really known anything about Meg before she started going through peoples apartments. It's like shw showed up out of nowhere.

Meg opened the apartment door to see the normal, her dad was passed out on the couch. She cleaned up a little, threw out the stuff he hadn't and moved some of his Scotch to try and discourage him. She looked at the couch, it used to be her bed, since they couldn't afford , there was one but he always took it. Meg went and looked at the bills, before paying them off and heading to get groceries. The stairs outside the apartment were bloody, probably due to the multiple spills people take down them, and when they 'accidently' fall onto a knife. The grocery store was ten times nicer than her house, but that meant nothing. She went and grabbed the usuals, bread, apples, milk. She then went and grabbed the stuff that she liked to have, like chocolate bars and waters. She dropped off her dads groceries and went over to Phoebus's house to put her stuff under the couch, where she would be staying for a then went back to school like she never left in the first place, walking into class in the middle of Calculus.

"Where were you?" asked.

"Out."She said as she sat down in the back.

"Were you excused?"He asked.

"Family emergency."Aurora spoke up from the back.

"I just got back before class."She finished.

"Alright."He said confused before going back to teaching the class.

"Thanks."Meg mouthed to Aurora.

"Don't mention it."She mouthed back.

"Family emergency?"Flynn whispered to Meg.

"She's my cousin."Meg said simply.

"You never thought of telling me that?"Flynn then asked.

"You never asked."Aurora turned around to say.

"Didn't you two hate each other last year?"Snow turned around to ask.

"Things change"Meg shrugged. They all went back to paying attention.

* * *

**I doubt that there's more than six chapters left in this, but who do you think Meg's famed brother don't have to review on it, it's not the real story, but I really would love it. And, OH MY GOD MY FAV DISNEY AUTHOR IS FOLLOWING THIS! Communication Breakdown's Disney high is honestly the reson I wanted to write one of these. OH MY GOD! I'M LOSING MY MIND!**


	3. Isn't anybody trying to find me?

Snow White walked through the building that they call High School, ignoring some people, and acknowledging , Snow was a very nice girl, but she had a tough week. Her dad's birthday was coming up, which was always a hard day for her, her step-mother was being weirder than usual, and she had choked on an apple the other day. Needless to say, school was the last place she wanted to be. Snow was a short girl, with glossy, short black hair to match. Snow got along with pretty much everyone, but her, Cinderella and Aurora got along the best of them all. She was a junior, but one of the youngest in the grade and people could tell. Snow was in her own world when she ran into something and her binder fell out of her hands.

"Sorry."The thing she had run into said. He had a German accent, not thick, but noticeable.

"Beat me to it."She said. The man she ran into grabbed her binder and handed it to her.

"Ferdinand."He said.

"Snow."She said. They shook hands.

"I feel like I've met you before."He said, "Oh, my cousin's back to school party."He said with realization.

"Yes. You're Charming's cousin. Wow, I'm pretty sure Flynn put something in my water to see what would happen so that night is a bit of a blur."She said.

"Well I'm sure my dear cousin will have more than enough parties for me to make sure you remember. I need to head to English, I'll see you around."He said.

"See you around."She said in return.

"By the way, we are so talking about that at dinner."Cinderella said as she came up next to Snow. Cinderella had moved in two months ago.

"I thought that you'd be here by now."  
"Isn't anybody trying to find me?"  
"Won't somebody come take me home"  
"IT'S A DAMN COLD NIGHT!"Clopin said as he burst into the bathroom to find Esme singing in the shower. She almost fell, before peeking her head out the curtain to see him.

"Do you need something?"She asked her older brother.

"Poca's here."He said.

"I'll tell her to come in."He finished before leaving turned off the shower.

"No Clopin i'm naked."She started. It was too late. Poca appeared. She handed Esme the towel.

"I hate my brother."Esme said as she stepped out.

"Yeah I hate mine too."Poca said as they walked down the hall to Esme's room.

**"What's up?"Esme asked as she stepped behind a blanket hung on the wall with rope to change. **

"As you know, it is Friday."Poca started. She gave a pair of jeans to Esmeralda, who had a hand peaking out for them.

"Which means Charming is having a party and Tiana told me after Lottie told her."Poca finished, right as Esmeralda came out.

"Meg and the guys going?"She asked as she searched for shoes.

"I think Flynn is planning to get Lottie drunk and see how ballistic she goes this time."Poca confirmed.

"Who's our drivers?"She asked.

"Pheebs, Shang, Meg's bringing her car even though we all told her not to."Poca said.

"Starts in three hours."Poca finished.

"So we'll leave in three and a half."Esme finished.

"I'll call Meg and the guys, we'll go for pizza."Poca said as she whipped out her phone. She sent a quick text to everyone, and then one to Meg so she could pick them showed up ten minutes later with Mulan in her car, which was odd, first because it was a rare sight to see Meg in her car, and because Mulan hated driving with Meg.

"And look, Meg brought her car no matter how many times I told her not to."Flynn said as they went into Tony's pizza, where they had taken up many , they couldn't just have the normal crowd. Shang, Phoebus, Hercules, John Smith, Adam,Flynn, Aladdin, Belle, Meg, Esmeralda, Mulan and Poca all fit into the booths. All of the girls managed to fit in one. And the guys fit into two.

"Come on I'll be fine."Meg said.

"We'll you and I both know you'll still drink."Aladdin told Meg.

"Wait Mulan you hate driving with Meg, Why did you let her drive you?"Phoebus interrupted.

"I don't know."Mulan said.

"I'll drive you back."Shang suggested,

"That'd be great thanks."She smiled.

"Heyyy, brother,"A phone rang.

"Esme pick up your phone."  
"There's an endless road to rediscover"  
"I have nothing to say to him"  
"Heyyyy Sister"

******"Pick up the damned phone."  
"Blood is thickerrr-" **

"Hello"Poca said into Esme's phone.

"Yes hello Clopin."  
"She has nothing to say to you"  
"Well I don't care what you want."  
"Well, goodbye then"  
"Did you seriously just call me that?"  
"Go to hell"Poca said as she hung up.

"I hate Clopin."Poca then said to Esme as she gave her her phone back.

"Me too."Esme agreed as she took her phone.

"What did he do?"Aladdin asked.

"Pulled a Flynn."Esme said.

"Oh so he ran when the cops came and left you there?"  
"No the other thing."  
"Break into your house so he could copy your math homework?"  
"No the other thing."  
"I feel insulted"  
"Shut up Flynn"  
"Walked in on you in the shower?"Belle finally asked.

"Yup." Esme said.

"When did you break into Mulan's house?"Aladdin asked Flynn.

"When didn't he?"Mulan asked.

"So that's why I had to pick you up from a holding cell and then you tried to strangle Flynn."Phoebus said.

"Yeah."Meg said.

"When did he walk in on you in the shower?"John Smith said.

"He can pick locks and doesn't understand boundaries."Belle said.

"Do we seriously call that pulling a Flynn?"Flynn asked outraged.

"We call everything pulling a Flynn."Poca said.

"I feel insulted"Flynn said.

"Shut up Flynn."All the girls said in unison.

"You know that I'm a crazy bitch."Meg's phone rang.

"Who's that?"Flynn asked Meg as he leaned over the booth to look.

"My cousin."She said as she muted it.

"All I wanna do is lose control."

**********"What do you want?" **

"Fine."  
"I said fine."  
"Did I stutter?"  
"Okay, well it's been a real slice. Goodbye."  
"I'm hanging up the phone now."

"Okay, I will see you later then."Meg said as she then pulled the sim card out of her phone and took it apart.

"Next call is Gaston or my brother and I don't have the energy to listen to either one of them."Meg explained.

"So you take your phone apart?"Shang asked.

"What else do you do?"Meg asked back.

"Hi I'm Tiana I'll be your server today, oh it's just you"Tiana said as she came over to the booths.

"Just you?"Flynn and Aladdin asked in unison.

"Hey Tia."Mulan waved from her place.

"It's just you guys, do whatever you want. I'll assume everyones usual?"Tiana asked. Everyone nodded.

"Thanks Tia."Everyone said in unison.

"Of course."Tiana said as she left

"What time did Charming say we were required out?"Aladdin asked Hercules.

"He said four."Hercules answered.

"Are you guys working tonight?"Flynn asked the girls, everyone but Mulan worked.

"All day tomorrow."Meg said.

"I had to get another."Belle groaned.

"New place?"Poca asked.

"Yeah they already had too many bartenders."Belle said.

"Why do you need a second job?"John asked.

"This is my third job."Belle said.

"My dad is an inventor. I work and he does whatever it is he does until he sells something and we get some cash."Belle said.

"Hey you could take some of my bar shifts."Meg offered.

**************"You have to pay for gas."Belle said. **

"I'll make my brother do more of the rent. He's not poor trust me. I can afford to take a few shifts off and give you some."Meg said.

"How broke can you four be?"Phoebus asked.

"Seriously I live on your couch, how broke do you think I am?"Meg said.

"Clopin is well, Clopin."Esme explained.

"Lots of younger siblings."Poca said.

"I already answered."Belle said.

"They all have too much pride to take a loan. Or a job from my dad. Or a permanent bed."Mulan said, glaring at Meg in the end.

"I like my car. And Phoebus' couch. and floors."Meg said.

"Floors are the best."Aladdin said.

"Right up there with homemade hammocks."Flynn agreed.

"I'm a little impartial to cars."Meg said.

"Come one guys, holding cells are where it's at."Esmeralda said.

"Gurneys."Belle put in. They all nodded.

"Trees."Poca said. Again they all nodded.

"Last time I saw a gurney I was hit by one."Mulan said.

"Flipped right over it."Meg said.

"Broke your rib."Belle put in.

"It was hilarious" Flynn said. Mulan turned around to glare at him.

"Can I actually say anything without someone hating me?"Flynn asked no one.

"I don't hate you. I just try really hard."Mulan said.

"I'm sorry. Flynn you have no job yet you still do better than me and Meg put together."Poca interrupted.

"I have a job."Flynn said.

"Is it legal?"John asked him.

"Is anything fun legal?"Flynn asked.

"You still haven't answered the question."Mulan said. He glared at her. She glared right back. He gave up.

"Yes it is legal. And am I really the one we should be asking about legal jobs?"Flynn said while smirking at Meg.

"It's not illegal."Meg defended.

******************"**Yes it is."Flynn said.

"Quit while you're behind Flynn."Phoebus heard him and shut brought them their food shortly after. Looking in on them, they looked like some odd, big family. No one could explain honestly, some of them were the only family the had. Now, of course they had to go to the party, but give me just a minute to make what happens known.

* * *

**I have to say, only about two chapters left before the real story starts. I've had some reviews, only with positive feedback, but negative feedback is fine with me. I want to know what I can do better. Don't get me wrong, I love positive feedback, but don't spare my feelings. I just can't believe this is almost over, but, I think you might really like the next part. Who do you think Meg's famed brother is?**


	4. Alcohol

Meg was planning to drive. But, she drank anyways. She was a horrible influence that girl. Phoebus was planning to drive along with Shang, but they were smart enough not to , at ten o'clock at night, after being at a pizza place for three hours, she hopped into her car alone, everyone else fitting into three cars. Meg didn't drive to Charming's house at first. She drove to a random one, her cousins, she put her head against the wheel and started crying, hard. She stayed for ten minutes before she reached to her passenger seat, pulled out her makeup bag, and erased all signs of her ever shedding a single drove off into the dark, not noticing that someone had been watching her the whole time.

The party was not as interesting as you'd think when Meg got , it never is until Flynn starts spiking , until Meg starts to make it , instead of searching out some prospects or usual clients, Meg hunted down Flynn. She had walked past her usual crowd, Hades, Gaston, even Vanessa. She had seen some new people here, mostly freshmen with nothing better to do. She looked in the woods behind Charming's house and thought she saw someone familiar, but saw nothing of the sort. So, she kept walking towards Flynn, who was currently attempting to hit on Esme, jokingly, but still to no was well, not the best flirter in the world. Actually, he kind of was, but just not with girls smarter than happened to be the only girls he was friends usual thing was going on, the town was quite boring

Some random dubstep remixes were blasting, but as they always do, Aladdin and Flynn decided to make the night a little more enjoyable. As always, Phoebus was in on it, Meg was the supplier, and Esme the distraction. Meg, Esme, Poca, Mulan and Kida pulled well, a them. They got on a table, started dancing, and that was when Flynn made his move, he poured a miniscule amount of vodka in Cinderella and Lottie's then handed the bottle off to Aladdin, who poured a slightly larger amount of vodka into Gaston and Naveen's drinks. He had planned it to make sure they never hit a designated had been watching to see if anyone was going to turn around, and made sure they didn't. That was when the girls got off the table, and Flynn, Aladdin, Meg and Esme all took a quick swig themselves, the four of them having high alcohol , it was all a matter of waiting.

Lottie was drunk first, but, it was Lottie, so no one was really all that surprised. Lottie had actually been mostly acting drunk, so her yelling was a very, very enjoyable thing. But, Flynn regretted hitting her drink and not Snows when Lottie started singing.

Kida thought she was a banshee when she first heard her.

"And we danced all night to the best song ever,"It was a wailing, banshee typed singing. Lottie had no control over her volume, she was incredibly tone deaf, and was kind of ruining One Direction for Kida. She never hated the band, she had liked them enough.

Cinderella got drunk second, Cinderella getting drunk was a very, very different sight. Cinderella wasn't adding to the drunk with an annoying personality like Lottie was, she was just tripping over her feet and slurring her words a found that Cinderella drunk wasn't very enjoyable either. He could have gotten Poca drunk but nooo, they needed at least one sober person in Meg's car.

Naveen was drunk next, now, most of the people had seen Naveen drunk many, many times, so it was nothing new. Aladdin just found him funny drunk. He would say stupider things than usual, hit on girls he would normally never hit on(hello, Ursula?), and fall down a lot. Everyone enjoyed Naveen drunk, except Meg and Esme, who didn't need to be hit on by him more. Naveen started his drunk game, which Aladdin liked to call, 'let's see how many girls Naveen can hit on before he gets pushed into the pool', by hitting on Mulan, she glared at him, before pushing him in a direction that was away from then proceeded to hit on almost every girl in the place, and Phoebus by accident, before he went to hit on Esme, who didn't even give him a chance before she pushed him in. Meg had been sitting by the pool the whole time.

Gaston was drunk last, after a little help from Meg giving him more vodka. No one really know why they try to get Gaston drunk, because no one likes him sober. Drunk Gaston is worse than sober Gaston. Drunk Gaston doesn't take no for an answer, and today drunk Gaston choose Meg as his victim. Bad idea on his was used to drunk Gaston, and really wasn't in the mood for him. So when Gaston sat next to her, he put his hand on her leg, and she broke literally took his hand off her leg, and broke it. Just with her Gaston was drunk, so that did not delay him. Next he tried again, this time, Meg hit a pressure point on his neck and he hit the dirt. Fast. Then, she started dragging him to the woods, and took out a sharpie to draw on his face. Aladdin wasted his time getting Gaston drunk. It was a waste of vodka on todays victims.

"I think I'm gonna go."Meg said a few hours later.

"Meg don't drive."Aladdin said to her.

"Oh I'll be fine."Meg said, just brushing it off.

"My couch?"Phoebus asked her.

"No. It'll figure it out."She said.

"Now Meg, your brother would be very disappointed in me if I let you drive drunk."Someone said when stepping out of the shadows.

"Well then maybe you should drive me home."Meg said to the still unknown man. Phoebus rolled his eyes at his smirk.

"He's had too much rum."Phoebus said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."The man smirked.

"Meg if you're driving can you drop me at home? Oh Jack! My favorite alcoholic!"Esme said as she came over, giving the strange man a hug.

"I'm not an alcoholic! I just happen to enjoy rum!"The man protested.

"Yeah and Eric just happens to enjoy weed."Flynn said while rolling his was friends with the somewhat popular boy.

"Yes well I'm leaving, who wants a ride from a drunk?"Meg asked while interrupting them.  
"I'll take one."Esme and Jack said in unison. They left, leaving Hercules to wander over and talk to Phoebus.

"Who's that guy?"Herc asked.

"Jack Sparrow."Phoebus said through gritted teeth.

"So why do you hate him?"Herc asked while catching one.

"I don't like how he ignores rules. It's like they don't apply to him. Whenever he comes Meg just goes along with almost uses her. I hate it.'"Phoebus says.

"How much of a push do you think Meg needed?"Herc asked.

"I wish she needed more."Phoebus said as he watched Meg's car drive by.

"Goodbye my fair emerald."Jack Sparrow said as him and Meg dropped Esme off.

"Goodbye my pirate."Esme played along. Esme always thought of Jack as a got out of the car and walked up to the apartment she shared with her brother.

"So Jack Sparrow, what is the real reason you're here?"Meg asked as she drove to their usual place, Will's apartment for when he finished college.

"By the way, I think theres a captain in there somewhere, but I need your help."He said.

"I'm not robbing a bank."  
"You don't have to."

"I'm not becoming a stripper"  
"That's disappointing"  
"I'm not dropping out- wait I might do that. What am I doing?"Meg said.

"We need to go back."he said to her seriously. She had forgotten he could do that.

"Alright"She said just as seriously.

"Monday?"He asked.

"Monday."She agreed.

"Well. I do admit i'll miss the indoor plumbing."Jack said as they got out of the car.

"I'll be missing the lack or corsets."She said to him as she grabbed her overnight bag.

"When I hear corsets I think of dear Swann."Jack said nostalgically.

"Damn are her and dear William coming from Boston to join us, or are they just hanging out there and letting me deal with Jones all by myself."She asked,

"Driving out, halfway here now."Jack said

"Well they better be here soon or I say we leave without them."She suggested.

"I'd say we do it anyways."He suggested as he opened the door to their small apartment.

"I'd say that would be kidnapping."A voice said. Meg reached for the lights. And, standing there, was her elder brother, Will with his wife, Elizabeth Swann.

"Nice to say you two are still as drunk as ever."Elizabeth said as she saw them

"I need to enjoy the small amount or bourbon I have left before I switch back to rum for the rest of my days."Meg said as she hugged her brother and then Elizabeth.

"How about we all get some sleep before we get prepped tomorrow."WIll one disagreed, half of them were too drunk.

* * *

**One chapter left. This one here has given a huge plot twist. But after the next chapter I'****ll have more of an actual I started writing this I had gull intent of it being just a disney high story, but I watched POTC for the first time and this idea kind of just appeared. Last chapter will be up soon, I hope you enjoy it.**


	5. It was an incredible act

"Hey Phil."Meg said the next day as she opened the door to her apartment.

"Hey Turner."He said as he searched for an apple.

"Thanks for letting me crash while I was you know, being out of business.'Meg said.

"No problem. Thanks for getting the groceries."He said.

"I think that Aurora girl actually believed we were family."Meg laughed.

"She really did buy it."Phil agreed.

"Well I'm going back, so heres all the money I had saved up. You should get back to work, you were good at it."Meg suggested as she vaulted over the couch and sat down on it.

"I will. But, you know, had to keep up some appearances for you."He said as he came over to sit next to her.

"Thanks for that, by the way.I'll try to get something sent to you. I think I might miss you a little."She said to him as she finally handed him the money she had brought.

"I'll miss you too kid."He said as he took it. Meg left a minute later.

"Alright, so do you know what time we'll be getting sent back to?"Meg asked as she opened the door to the apartment she was sharing with Jack,Elizabeth and Will.

"It looks like right before Elizabeth was taken. And all that Barbossa crap."Jack said.

"Wonderful."Elizabeth muttered.

"So I'll be a blacksmith, Jack will be Jack, Elizabeth will be a governor's daughter, and Meg will be newly in prison."Will said.

"Hopefully we'll get some memories though. I don't want to just be there not remembering some things."Meg said.

"She said that they will come back to us as they are needed."Elizabeth said.

"Well at least I'll know how to use a sword."Will said.

"Oh you two got it easy."Jack said as he motioned to the lovebirds.

"Seriously. Jack, we do not. We're lucky I'm on land right now."Will said. His feud with the criminal had not ended even after two centuries.

"The two of you can have you pissing match later. We have things to figure out."Elizabeth said loudly as she noticed the duel coming on.

"Alright."The two boys said quietly.

"You guys have to talk fast, I need to head to work."Meg said. She had left, changed, and came back.

"I thought you said you weren't a stripper."Jack asked as he saw her was wearing, short, ripped, acid wash jean shorts with the pockets peaking through, a bandeau top, and fishnets. She was wearing black converse with it and her hair was still as pin straight as it was the day before. Her necklace was where it always was, around her neck.

"I'm not. I'm a barmaid."She said.

"And you wear that?"Will asked his sister. searching the room for a sweatshirt.

"Makes my tip go up."She found one and threw it to her. She slipped it on with ease.

"Well how about we all go! You serve rum correct, it's one o'clock, perfect time for Jack to start getting drunk."Elizabeth said before Meg and Will could start fighting about her going or not.

"Wonderful idea."Jack agreed.

"Well we need to leave now. I'm driving."Meg said.

"Hey Meg. Oh you brought the family didn't you?"Esmeralda said from behind the bar as Meg entered with her family of of course had no idea they were pirates, Jack would just always dress like one come Halloween.

"Like I was leaving Jack home alone."Meg said as she vaulted over the bar instead of walking around it. She then took off her sweatshirt, leaving Jack to stare at her chest and Will to glare at her.

"Yes of course. We have twelve hours until done, and then we have school. Oh wonderful!"Esme said sarcastically as she dried some glasses

"Lizzie, will you please help us?"Meg asked sweetly.

"Why not."Elizabeth said as she walked around the bar.

"And don't call me Lizzie."She said as she got there.

"HEY! Put that damned chair down or you're out of this bar!"Meg was yelling nine hours later.

"Hands off the tap!"Esme yelled.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"All three girls yelled in unison.

"Will, take Jack, and my car, home before he get in on this."Meg said to her brother as she handed him her car keys. He nodded. He passed Phoebus as he dragged Jack out.

"Esme."He said when he reached the bar.

"What's up?"She asked as she filled some drinks.

"I really, really need to talk to you."He said with all seriousness. She looked at him and they both stepped outside for a minute. Meg looked at Elizabeth.

"He's gonna say it."She said.

"Oh yeah."Elizabeth agreed. They looked through the clear doorway. They saw Phoebus and Esmeralda standing thisclose to each other.

"Oh, there he goes."Elizabeth said as she watched. Phoebus kissed Esmeralda.

"So, let's see. Es and Phoebus are now dating. You married my brother, Jack is, well Jack and I am still alone."Meg complained as Elizabeth and her were putting up chairs around the bar.

"Didn't you two make a deal though?"Elizabeth asked.

"Yup. If in thirty years I'm still not married then we go and get married ourselves."Meg confirmed as she put up the last chair.

You are the silence in between what I thought and what I said.

'Or he'll kill me' Meg thought to herself.

Monday- as school ends

Meg walked fast through the halls of her school, passing her 'cousin', Esme and Phoebus making out, Hercules, Shang talking with Mulan, and Snow talking with the new German kid.

"In a rush Meg?"Hades said as he came up next to her.

"I don't have the time."She said to him as she kept walking.

"I'd say you do Turner."he said to her, making her stop. Her hand unconsciously went to her side, looking for the sword that wasn't there.

"What did you just call me?"She asked as she turned to face him.

"Turner, Megara Marina Turner. Think I didn't know, honey I'm the reason you're here. And, dear Davy Jones will be sorry he missed you."He elaborated.

"Look Hades."She said as if his name was poison.

"You don't know shit. And if you tell Jones one damn thing about me being here, well, we both know that I can kill you and Jones and do my nails at the same time. So tread lightly, Hades, don't start something you can't finish."She said with more force than anyone had ever heard her use. Flynn was listening in, along with Jim. When Meg turned to leave, they followed other people started following her, just her outsiders, then the populars after they had seen Hades follow her. She walked into the parking lot, and looked for her brother, Jack and Elizabeth. She saw them and went towards them, not noticing the rest of them. Will held out a small sacpac, in which they all deposited their Iphones. Will took the bag and then hid it under a dumpster. Will pressed one last kiss to Elizabeth's lips, planning to stay like that for hours heard someone sneeze. He looked up, assuming it was was when he noticed them

"Meg."He said with wide eyes.

"Get out!"She screamed as she turned to see them all. Then, Jack dropped something, a jar of dirt. Megs eyes widened. And then the dirt was picked up by the wind, it started to swirl around them all.

That was when it all went black for them.

* * *

**Here goes the end of it. I hope you enjoyed you're planning to drop a review, drop a title idea for the next part of the series. I hopy this isn't too weird, I can't even explain how I got to this, because I have no idea. Thanks for reading!**


	6. New story

First off, I want to thank everyone whose read this. I've had only positive feedback and a ton of reads. I might post something that has all of the little moments leading up to this story, but the next part of this will be posted extremely soon. I understand some people have been upset about how short this story has been, and i'm so glad that people enjoyed this. Don't worry, even though my story will be very POTC based, but will be posted under Disney and have all of the favorites. Look out for the story!


End file.
